Balloony
Balloony (also known as Colin) is a recurring character of the Disney Channel series Phineas and Ferb. It is a balloon that was acquired by Heinz Doofenshmirtz when he was a child. It served as a minor character in the episode "The Chronicles of Meap" and the secondary antagonist in the episode "Meapless in Seattle". Biography ''The Chronicles of Meap'' After trapping his nemesis Perry the Platypus, Doofenshmirtz tells his backstory: he bought a balloon from a carnival and drew a realistic face on it, making it his own best friend and naming it Balloony. However, Doof lost it one night during his regular duty of acting as a lawn gnome when it drifted away in the wind into space. Doofenshmirtz created an inator utilizing static electricity that would lead him to Balloony, which unexpectedly takes him into a giant alien ship commandeered by Mitch. At the ship, Doofenshmirtz learns that Balloony is still living and is now in Mitch's possession as Mitch found him and renamed it Colin. Upon seeing that Balloony wanting to remain with Mitch, Doofenshmirtz expressed his anger on both the balloon and Mitch, right before Perry punches him off the ship before saving him from falling to his doom. It is unknown what happened to Balloony after Mitch was defeated by his nemesis Meap. ''Meapless in Seattle'' Balloony returned in the episode, this time equipped with a robotic suit and weapons. It can be implied that he might be sentient as he was able to move the suit with ease. When Mitch captured Doofenshmirtz to extract Cutonium as part of his plan to take over the universe, Balloony was called in to finish off Doofenshmirtz, as well as an arriving Perry and Peter the Panda (who both arrive to rescue Doof). Balloony commandeers several of Mitch's robots to corner Doof and the agents, but when Doof pleads to stop this, Balloony develops a change of hearts and destroys several of Mitch's robots from killing Doof. Even Perry and Peter are quite surprised to see that Balloony is sentient and that it saved them from doom. However, one of the robots pops Balloony before it is deactivated, much to Doofenshmirtz's dismay. Feeling sorry for Doofenshmirtz, Perry manages to reinflate Balloony and return it back to Doofenshmirtz, who ends up having a good time with Balloony, making up for all the time they were apart. ''This Is Your Backstory'' Balloony was revealed to have popped 3 weeks ago before the events of the episode as Norm was showcasing Doofenshmirtz's tragic childhood. Upon hearing what happened to Balloony, Doof was very upset by this, but later decided to move on, knowing that his backstory with Balloony has been resolved. Gallery 326a - Dreamscape 2.jpg Trivia *Though it may be an exaggeration to call Balloony a villain as it is just a balloon that does not do much in the series, it counts as one due to being more sentient in Meapless in Seattle and briefly wanting to kill Doofenshmirtz, Perry and Peter under Mitch's orders. *Balloony made cameo appearances in the TV film Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, as well in the episodes "Rollercoaster: The Musical", "Sleepwalk Surprise", and "Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension". *In the Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension videogame, Balloony can talk at the Balloon Dimension and is seen communicating with Doofenshmirtz. Navigation Category:Tragic Category:Mute Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Possessed Objects Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Pawns Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Honorable Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Protective Category:Genderless Category:Comedy Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Scapegoat Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mongers Category:Fighters Category:Enforcer Category:Mechanically Modified Category:TV Show Villains Category:Traitor Category:Conspirators Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Deceased Category:Oppressors Category:Homicidal Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Affably Evil Category:Successful Category:Weaklings Category:Grey Zone